Firestarter: Namek Inferno
by Rose Tattoo
Summary: AU B/V set right before Radditz appears. Bulma has always wanted 'powers' like the rest of the Z gang. now thanks to her genius, bulma has unlocked within herself the ability to start fires with her mind. see how the rest of the universe deals with this


1 Firestarter: Namek Inferno  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Firestarter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: here's Rosy!!!!!!!!! Back again with my newest, this is my little spin of from Friestarter by Stephen King (actually the movie got me into this but more on that later) this fic has a lot of twists and turns and is ofcouse AU and of course B/V (like I write anything else) and now, please sit back, relax, don your fire proof vests and enjoy FIRESTARTER: NAMEK INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (orchestra music plays as big lion head appears on computer screen)  
  
chapter 1: the lab  
  
Bulma Briefs sat brooding in her lab. It had been seven years since she'd seen her best friend Goku. Now, tomorrow, she would go to a reunion on Muten Roshi's island and catch up on lost times. Only one thing troubled her mind. Goku and the others could fight and had special 'powers' and could fly and a bunch of other stuff Bulma couldn't do. More than anything in the world she wanted powers of her own, so did every other human, but, with the pinprick of a needle and a new chemical, Bulma could make it possible.  
  
One day she was looking over a sample of her own blood. She did this about once a year just to check if everything was ok. When she turned twenty on her last birthday, she felt a strange connection with the lighted candles on her cake. When she took a blood sample, she found a DNA strand that wasn't there before. After hours of nonstop research, she found this DNA strand contained her will power. It's like how one DNA strand decides if you have brown hair or blue, this new strand could unlock the power Bulma desperately craved for. She was then able to create a chemical liquid that could bring out the power inside her and let her bend it to her will.  
  
The only problem was if she did unlock her power, how would the others react. She didn't care much about Yamcha anymore. She had had it up to here with him and didn't want anything more to do with him, friendly or otherwise. It was just an inconvenience he would be at the reunion too. But what about Krillin and Goku? How would they react if they found out she could do something…something normal people couldn't do.  
  
Bulma sighed and picked up a syringe lying on her desk. She didn't know what she would be able to do if she did this. The DNA strand only told that she had a power…what that power was, she had no idea.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Bulma said aloud as she injected the needle into her arm. She waited for half an hour to see what would happen, but nothing did. "Maybe it is effected by emotion, like if I get angry or something. Oh this is so stupid! I really must be losing it to think that this would work…fuck it." She sighed deeply and trudged up the stairs to her room. She was so stupid. Why did she think it could work?  
  
Bulma pushed open the door to her room and got out a black lace nightie, put it on, and climbed into her king sized bed. Nothing is ever gonna happen. She thought to herself sadly and soon she fell asleep.  
  
**Dream**  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and found she wasn't in her room but in some kind of meeting hall. In front of her were two long tables curved in a semi circle. In between the two tables was a gray throne. Sitting on the throne was a short lizard creature with black horns and pink armor. She was about to say something but the lizard thing spoke first.  
  
"Do you know why you're here my dear?" the way he said 'my dear' sent shivers down her spine. She felt herself shaking her head no. The lizard creature smiled and stood up. He calmly walked over to Bulma and circled her. "You see, my dear, you have something I want," he stood directly in front of her and levitated up to where he was eye level with her. "And what I want I get." Then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward into a rough kiss. Bulma tried to scream and push him away, but she couldn't move. She felt her heart beat faster and sweat bead her forehead. The lizard suddenly pulled back and stared at her in shock, his face looked dirty, as if it had been charred black or something. Bulma suddenly started to shake. Her knees felt like jelly and her legs couldn't support her. With a small cry she fell to her ground, breathing hard. Through her panic, she only heard one thing from the lizard, "You burned me."  
  
**End Dream**  
  
Bulma screamed and bolted upright in her bed. The scent of smoke filled her nostrils and she looked down at her sheets, which to her surprise, were on fire! She put a hand to her forehead and looked around her room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were charred black and the clothes she had laid out the day before had been reduced to a pile of ashes. The look of shock on her face was replaced with excitement.  
  
"I guess it worked after all," Bulma thought, amazed. She shakily got out of bed and went to her closet and opened the door. Luckily none of her clothes were burned, if that's what had happened. She remembered a flashback from her dream, 'you burned me'. The lizard said she burned him.  
  
Bulma smiled broadly and twirled out of her closet with her outfit in hand. I can set fires! She screamed in her mind. THIS IS SO COOL!!!…wait a minute. What if I can't control this? What if I can't stop when I start? Oh well…I'll worry about that later. She quickly glanced at her bedside clock and noticed it was 10:00. Oh shit, I'll be late!  
  
She quickly threw on her outfit and ran down the stairs, grabbing her capsules and car keys. "Be back later!" she cried as she jerked the front door open and hopped into her car and drove at top speed to Muten Roshi's island. 


End file.
